


It's Time to Let It Die

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Series: I Can Only Notice You [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Confusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Heartache, Love loss, M/M, emotional tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: When Thomas shows up, the first person he notices is Newt. He's beautiful and radiant, but Thomas can't help but notice the way he shrinks into himself whenever Alby, his boyfriend, is around. Newt isn't happy in his relationship, but Thomas isn't sure if even Newt knows it. Thomas knows he could give Newt the world, and he intends to.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovlies!! 
> 
> My cousin and I had this idea bouncing around a little bit a long time ago and I always kind of think of it. It's definitely different for me, but I'm excited to give it a shot :) It doesn't exactly follow the timeline or anything, it's kind of something of my own making. 
> 
> **I do not own the Maze Runner or any of the characters, just the idea!**  
> (I'm God awful at chapter names, so I'm just calling them Chapter One, Chapter Two, etc., etc.,)

The sun was setting, and Thomas was finally starting to feel calm. 

His first day in the Glade was rough, to say the least. But now he sat under the darkening sky, his new friend beside him, and a full stomach. Chuck was going on and on about something or other, but Thomas wasn't focused on him. He was focused on Newt, the boy he'd met earlier, talking to some Gladers. 

Chuck turned to see what he was looking at, then grunted. "Don't even try it lover boy, he's taken." 

Thomas gasped a little. "What are you talking about!?" 

Chuck rolled his eyes. "You're not very discreet when you're ogling him to death." 

Thomas gave Chuck a look, but had to admit, he was a little disappointed. Newt's presence made Thomas feel inexplicably warm and comforted, he wished he'd just come sit with them for awhile. "With who?" Thomas blurted after a moment of silence. 

"Alby," Chuck said simply.

Thomas practically broke his neck from how quickly he looked at Chuck. "What!? Him!? No way- Alby's such a douche!" 

Chuck laughed a little. "Well, he's nice to Newt, I guess." he said simply. 

Thomas sulked a bit, watching Newt laugh at something a Glader said. It was so warm and sweet and made Thomas smile- it also made him wish he had been the one who made Newt laugh. Then, much to Thomas' horror, Newt turned and started towards them. 

"Oh God, he's coming over here," Thomas mumbled. 

Chuck smirked. "Chill out, he's not gonna bite you. Unless that's the problem." 

Thomas kicked Chuck in the leg as Newt walked over to them, sitting with them. "Hey Chuckie, hey Greenie." 

Thomas smiled. "Uh, hi. What's up?" 

Newt shrugged a little. "Thought I'd come check on ya, see how you're doing. Hope your first day wasn't too bad. We can make a little... Brash first impression sometimes." 

Suddenly, Thomas' day didn't seem so bad. "No, not at all. A little rough, but yeah, not too bad." Thomas had never had such a hard time making small talk. 

Chuck winked at Thomas when he wasn't looking, then looked at Newt innocently. "Why don't you spend the night out here with us tonight? The weather's great, and it seems like you could use the day off." 

That little shit. 

Newt smiled and looked up at the sky. "Yeah, it looks like tonight's gonna be pretty clear. But I doubt Alby would want to." 

Thomas was suddenly more defensive and annoyed than he thought he should be. "Well, if you want to, then it's not really up to him." 

Newt looked at him, and for a moment, Thomas had thought he had just told him the answer to every question he had ever had- the look on his face so shocked and taken aback. He managed to pull himself together let out a little laugh, a pang of sadness in his eyes. "Heh, it's not that simple." 

"Newt!" 

They all turned to see Alby's head sticking out one of the windows in the homestead. "Ya coming or what?" 

Newt looked at Thomas apologetically. "I gotta go." he smiled, "It was nice to meet ya, Tommy." he said, getting up and rushing inside. 

Alby gave Thomas a lingering look that Thomas didn't exactly care for, then retreated back inside and shut the window. Thomas stared up there for a long time. Even after Chuck had called him obsessive and laid down, even after all the stars painted the sky, even after their light switched off. He sighed and broke himself out of it, shaking his head. 'You've been here for a day, Thomas, you don't need to be assessing their relationship.' 

With that, he laid down, pulling the blanket up around his shoulders. 

Even still, his found himself occasionally glancing up at their window.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Coming a little later than I'd like, but I have vacation the day after tomorrow, so we should be able to get some steady updating :) 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters, just the idea!***

Thomas awoke to the sound of the door of the Homestead slamming closed. 

Thomas scrambled up, reaching over instinctively grabbing Chuck's arm and rousing Chuck from his sleep. None of the other Gladers seemed to stir. Newt was storming out, fuming, his hair a mess. He was just wearing his pants and a loose shirt. Thomas frowned and looked at Chuck who just shrugged. 

Alby came out not too long after. He briefly pursued him, then just sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and stopped. Thomas was infuriated; how dare he not chase after Newt? 

Thomas nudged Chuck as Alby walked back inside, slamming the door behind him. This time, a couple Gladers stirred briefly before falling back asleep. "I'm gonna go check on Newt," Thomas whispered. 

Chuck gave him a look. "Why not just let them be?" 

Thomas frowned and shook his head. What was with the people around here? Thomas got to his feet, scooping up his blanket, and carefully made his way through sleeping Gladers. When he was in open space, he started jogging towards the direction Newt had disappeared in. Thomas worried he might get lost, but luckily, just outside the forest, there was Newt. Sitting on a bench, with his knees pulled to his chest, his arms holding them tightly. 

Thomas slowed. "Hey Newt?" he started, slowly. 

Newt snapped up, then pulled a little smile. "Oh, hey Tommy... Ya saw that, huh?" 

Thomas nodded a little, walking over and putting his blanket around Newt's shoulder, then sat beside him. Newt gratefully nodded, pulling the blanket closer around him. Thomas frowned, knowing he should say something, but a silence had began to settle. He cleared his throat, "Everything okay?" 

Newt sighed and shrugged. "I dunno. It's like anytime he's awake, he's at me about somethin'. I woke him up about twenty minutes ago to try and get closer to him, and he lost his mind for me waking him up." Newt shook his head, looking annoyed now. "It's not like I ask for much from him, ya know?" 

Thomas just nodded, just wanting him to keep talking to him. 

"I just... Gah, he's so frustratin'. I could throw a lot more fits like that, but I don't. I just deal with him and his crap." Suddenly, the anger drained away from his eyes and he looked sad, it broke Thomas' heart. "It's just been a little difficult lately. Even harder keepin' it from the Gladers. I don't want 'em feeling awkward or worryin' about something happening and messin' everything up around here, ya know?"

Thomas nodded a little, daring to speak this time. "I understand that, but don't you think if you're unhappy, you should go? It's just that... Well it's still dark outside, it's freezing, and some practically stranger gave you a blanket while he didn't even chase you." 

Thomas cringed when he saw the look in Newt's eyes; no more vulnerability. Thomas had crossed some line, and he built his walls right back up. He pulled a fake smile and Thomas wished he hadn't spoken, wished Newt hadn't felt the need to pull such a look on him. "You're sweet, Tommy," he said, pulling the blanket closer to him. "But we're happy. Just a rough patch," he said with a shrug. 

Thomas frowned a little, but he nodded. 

"Let me walk you back," Thomas said as the first traces of dawn lit the sky. "I'm guessing you probably want to get some sleep, maybe some clothes that actually fit you," he said, nodding to the T-shirt that hung loosely off his thin frame. Thomas hated to admit it, but it was probably Alby's. 

Newt nodded a little, swinging his legs off the bench, handing Thomas his blanket. Thomas denied it, making Newt smile. So Thomas smiled. 

They walked back in silence, until they reached the Homestead. Newt sighed, then glanced over at where Chuck was sleeping. Thomas noticed, and he sure as hell wasn't going to lose his chance. "Do you want to lay with us tonight? Give you guys some time to cool off?" 

Apparently that was Newt had wanted to hear, because he nodded enthusiastically. Thomas glanced up at their window, wishing Alby was there to see the two of them settling down together. 

Newt dropped down, wrapped in Thomas' blanket, and fell asleep almost instantly. Thomas watched him, smiling a little as he watched him sleep. He gently pushed a stray lock of hair out of Newt's face. He glanced up again and there Alby was from their window. Thomas couldn't have pulled his hand away faster, feeling as though he had been caught in some criminal act. 

Thomas held Alby's stare for a minute, then he turned and the light switched off. Thomas stared at the empty window, feeling a little spooked. He looked at Newt, then shut his eyes. 

Maybe he had crossed a line, but he didn't exactly regret it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, it's definitely rough and much shorter than I had wanted; but my friend spent the night very last minute, so I'm writing this so late and having someone else around kind of kills the focus. But next update will be better and definitely longer :) 
> 
> Hope you were able to enjoy anyways!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies! 
> 
> I am very excited to say that I am on Thanksgiving break, which means I will now actually be able to move forward with this one and write longer chapters; all that goodness! 
> 
> Please do enjoy :) 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters, just the idea!***

Thomas stirred, not quite able to wake up. 

His body was stiff and aching from how cold he was. Briefly, he groped for his blanket, then remembered he had given it to Newt. He figured that was why he woke up. That is, until he heard voices. 

It was Newt and Alby, whispering, so Thomas kept his eyes shut. They were the only voices- it must've still been early. 

"Now let's go," Alby said sternly. "I don't want you around him anymore, nothing more than business." 

"But-" Newt started, but Alby cut him off. 

"Look, Newt. I'm not the best, and I know that. But I love you, and I don't want you running off with someone else." he softened. "Just. Stay away from him, okay?" 

Newt didn't say anything. Thomas heard Alby walk away, knowing it was him from the noise he made. Newt was too light on his feet for that. Thomas almost jumped when he felt the blanket he lent Newt cover him up again. "Thanks, Tommy," he murmured, still thinking Thomas was asleep, then soft and uneven footsteps indicated him leaving. 

It wasn't until Thomas heard the Homestead door open and close again that he let himself adjust the blanket. He was exhausted, but he was fuming. Thomas couldn't believe Newt had gone with Alby after that one, crappy sentence. Maybe Newt had come to recognize some sincerity in Alby's voice, cause all Thomas heard was an excuse to hide his petty jealously- which was misplaced, as it seemed he didn't even pay that much attention to Newt anyway. He must've thought he had some sort of right to Newt, like he was property. 

Thomas laid there fuming for awhile, once again realizing he was obsessing over Newt's business. Maybe he was more jealous than Alby. He took a deep breath, trying to tell himself to get over this. Trying to tell himself that Newt would walk away if it bothered him too much, and that he could protect his own happiness. 

But the thought of Newt being unhappy and not knowing how to leave made Thomas' heart break. 

It was too confusing, and Thomas knew he was being irrational. So he pushed down these feelings and let himself drift back to sleep. 

***

Thomas awoke to Chuck shaking him away. "Come on, Greenie. Breakfast's ready." 

"Thomas," he said with a yawn. Despite the several interruptions in his sleep, Thomas felt fine. That exchange between Newt and Alby felt like years ago, and he wondered if he had dreamt it up. But when he sat up and his blanket pooled on his lap, he suddenly remembered the reality of it. 

Thomas did his best to follow his own advice- and, well, Chuck's- and butt out of their business. But it was there, constantly, nagging at the back of his mind. This was going to be harder than it sounded. 

Breakfast did a good job at taking his mind off the whole thing, despite the sadness sitting on his heart when he thought about Newt not being able to be around him anymore. Thomas ate most of his food, but the more he thought about, the quicker he lost his appetite. As he was poking absently at his breakfast, someone slid in beside Chuck. 

"How's it going, Greenie?" he asked, digging in to his breakfast like he hadn't eaten in years. 

Thomas nodded to him, then glanced at Chuck questioningly. Chuck patted the boy on the back, "This is Minho. Minho, this is Greenie." 

"Thomas," he corrected bitterly, looking over his shoulder just in time to see Newt and Alby walking together across the Glade, Newt all smiles and energy, seeming to try and get Alby to be the same. Alby just gave him little smiles, barely noticing him. 

Thomas mentally shook his head. "He takes him for granted," Thomas started, forgetting about the newcomer. "And something tells me Alby isn't always stalking around Newt like that..." 

Thomas turned back, then noticed Minho looking at him and flustered. Minho looked over at Chuck, keeping the confused look on his face. Chuck shrugged. "He's got a weird obsession with them." 

Thomas just picked up his dishes and stormed off, ignoring as Chuck tried to call him back. He started walking off, not sure where, when he saw Newt all alone- and better yet, coming over to him. Thomas' mood immediately jumped and he smiled. "Hey, Newt." 

Newt didn't return the smile. "Come on, Thomas. We gotta get you started working again today." 

Thomas frowned deeply. And not only because of the way Newt would barely look at him, or wouldn't smile at him; what upset him more than anything was Newt calling him by his actual name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap, it ended up being short anyways... Well, I actually have a solid plan for the next couple chapters XD So sorry this story is so rough. It was just something I decided to do last minute. I've started making an actual plan for it now, though, so let's hope it stops sucking so much!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had planned on doing a little more, but mom had the day off- and it's the only day she has off while I'm on Thanksgiving break- so she had us do alllll the errands today. But I did manage to get a slightly longer chapter today! I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters, just the idea!***

“Is everything okay?” Thomas asked, following Newt towards his next job for the day. 

Newt didn’t even turn to look at him, just kept walking briskly. “Yes.” he said blandly. 

Thomas looked around, starting to panic a little. He didn’t know what he did, but he didn’t want Newt to be mad at him. ‘Maybe it was because of what Alby told him,’Thomas thought. That only made him panic more, the thought of Newt always being like this was too much to take. 

Seeing the Alby wasn’t around, Thomas rushed forward and cut Newt off, grabbing his shoulders. “Is everything okay?” he asked, “are you mad at me, or?” 

Newt tried to look mad for a moment, then just sighed in defeat, lightly shrugging Thomas off him. “Ya ain’t done nothin’ wrong,” he said, looking up at him apologetically. “Alby doesn’t want me around ya anymore unless it’s business.”

“But do you want that?” Thomas asked, his heart falling and his blood rising. Of course this was Alby’s fault. 

Newt opened his mouth to protest, but Thomas shook his head. “Newt, don’t let anyone tell you how to feel or who to be around or who to talk to or anything like that. You are your own person, Newt. Not Alby’s.” 

Newt looked at Thomas with those big, brown eyes, looking like his breath had been taken away. A little smile found his face. “No one’s ever said anything like that to me before.” 

Thomas offered a little smile. “I’m sorry you needed to hear it at all.” 

Newt gave him a big, warm smile and Thomas couldn’t hold back his own. He must’ve been doing something right, because Newt nudged him and whispered; “I don’t mind takin’ the day off if you don’t.” A wicked smile found his face, mischief dancing like a flame in his eyes. 

Thomas grinned. “Sounds perfect.” 

*** 

They spent all day hidden away in the forest by the Deadheads. It was a bit of a morbid place, but they sat under a thick blanket of trees just talking and getting to know each other. 

The more Thomas asked about the Newt, the more he realized how much he liked this boy. He was funny and cute and smart, and just an overall good person. Thomas just couldn’t understand how somebody like Alby could not only manage to get him, but then not spoil him rotten. 

Thomas loved to listen to him; from the sound of his voice to the things he said. He was entrancing. Thomas spent the entire day watching the pinpricks of light that made it through the trees on Newt’s face move and eventually fade away. 

When sunset had fallen, they were just sitting, side-by-side, not talking. 

It felt nice. 

It wasn’t awkward or tense, they just sat together, watching leaves rustle in the cool breeze. It was quiet, it was relaxing—it was like they were in their own little world.

Newt let out a pleased sigh and rested his head on Thomas’ shoulder, making him somehow self-consciousness of how tensely he was holding his shoulder. 

Almost immediately after Newt had rested his head on Thomas and made Thomas’ heart beat a little harder, Alby came crashing in. Newt quickly moved away from Thomas, but Alby didn’t have his eyes on Newt. 

Alby grabbed Thomas’ roughly by his shirt and jerked him up to his feet. “Listen, Greenie.” he hissed, “You obviously have a couple things to learn. Firstly, since you obviously can’t tell, Newt and I are together. Secondly, you’ve got no chance. Thirdly, stay away from him. Or else I’ll punish your little day off with a week in the Slammer, do you understand?” 

Thomas couldn’t get a word in before he shoved him back against a tree, then turned to Newt. “What did I tell you?” 

Newt steeled himself, but didn’t get a chance to speak before Alby was yelling again. “Get to the Homestead, we’ll talk later.”

Newt frowned, “Alby, listen-” 

“I said we’ll talk later!” he hollered, jabbing a finger behind him. “Now get to the Homestead. Now!” 

Newt glared. “Fine,” he spat, glaring at Alby the entire time he stormed past him. He paused, then smiled at Thomas- half bitter and half genuine. “I’ll see ya tomorrow, Tommy.” then he turned and went on his way, purposely leaving Alby fuming.

Thomas had a hard time holding back a laugh at that one. 

Alby glared. “We’ll talk about this more in-depth later.” he snapped, then went after Newt. 

Thomas got up to watch them go. Once again, Alby stealing him away and shepherding him into the Homestead, the slam of the door following them. 

Thomas let out a long sigh and plopped back down where he had been previously sitting. He thought about what Alby said, and suddenly felt like some weight was on his shoulder. ‘you’ve got no chance.’ 

Thomas looked down at his hands. He hadn’t really realized that until now. It was unfair; that someone like Alby get someone like that, but that didn’t change anything. They were together; everything Thomas wanted, Alby was getting. 

No matter how Thomas felt, at the end of the day, Alby was the one holding his hand. The one leaving little kisses on his face. The one wrapping his little body in a tight hug. The one kissing him passionately, whispering “I love you”s. The one taking him to bed, tugging off his clothes, getting to see him- the thought of it all was almost too much to bear. 

But the very worst truth, what Thomas wanted nothing more to be in his favor, was, at the end of the day, Alby was the one who Newt loved. 

***

Thomas awoke to Chuck, yet again. 

“Hey,” he said softly. “Here you are, I’ve been looking all over. Everyone heard Alby yelling his shuck head off. You alright?” 

Thomas had to admit, he was impressed by the caring in the boy’s voice. 

Thomas shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess so. Just kind of came to face reality, I guess.” 

Chuck sat beside him and patted his back. “Ah, come on. Don’t be too down about it. Ya never know, Newt could leave him.” 

Thomas just shook his head. “You and I both know that’s not going to happen.” 

A silence settled for a bit, then Chuck spoke up again. “Come on, let’s get you some dinner and get you to bed. I bet you’ll feel better about it in the morning.” 

The morning. Thomas was dreading it. He planned to talk to Alby. 

Even as he was following Chuck, he thought about what he’d say. He had a hard time predicting Alby’s responses, so he gave up. 

Regardless, tomorrow he was going to tell him some things. Thing he’d either bite his head off for, or things he might actually appreciate hearing. 

If he couldn’t have Newt, he at least wanted him to be treated how he deserved.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright lovlies, the next chapter :) 
> 
> This is one is very, very short. But that is because the next chapter will be the last, and this is all that I had planned for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy; and the final chapter will either be up tonight or tomorrow :) 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters, just the idea!***

Thomas awoke to hand over his mouth this time; a little different than usual. 

In a panic, he grabbed it and was about to attempt to pull it off when he saw Alby, shushing him overhead. “Don’t wake everybody up,” he whispered, pulling his hand away and motioning for Thomas to follow. 

Thomas looked around, the stars were starting to dim as the sun was barely making an appearance. But any grogginess he had, he shook it off. He had known this talk was coming, and he had some things he wanted to say as well. 

Alby led them off into the forest near the Deadheads, and Thomas couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. Somewhere along the way, he had come to think of this as his and Newt’s place, it felt weird to be going here with somebody else. 

When they were well out of ear shot of the other Gladers, Alby leaned against a tree and sighed. “I think we need to settle down and have a nice, long discussion about what’s been goin’ on.”

Thomas nodded a little and copied him, leaning up against an opposite tree, folding his arms for warmth. It was almost unreal how much colder and darker it was here than out in the open. 

Alby nodded. “So. You like Newt. But Newt is with me. Do you see the issue here?” 

Thomas shook his head a little. “Wait,” he said, “before you say anything else, I need to say some things that may change what you have to say.” 

Alby just shrugged. “Alright, Greenie.” 

Thomas had to admit, he was relieved how calm Alby was being. So he took in a deep breath, took a half second to try and plan out how he was going to do this, and then started speaking. “I know that Newt won’t leave you. I personally don’t think he’s truly happy. I think he was once and now he’s just trying to hold onto something that isn’t there anymore, and that he definitely doesn’t need. But I doubt that even he realizes it. So no matter how much he wants, he would never leave you. And since you are intent on keeping him, your guys’ relationship isn’t going to stop.” Thomas took a moment to let that sink in for himself once again, then kept talking; 

“So, I just want to say this: I don’t know why you want him so bad. I see you guys together and you don’t look happy or excited or like you’re looking at everything you’ve ever wanted. Which is how it should be, especially if you’re lucky enough to be with Newt. But for whatever reason, maybe you’re clinging to past feelings too, you want him. Still. And you won’t let him have his freedom in fear that he’ll find something better. Which probably means that you know you should be doing better.” He paused for a moment, feeling a little risky about that last line. But when Alby only looked at him with an unreadable expression, he cleared his throat and kept going. 

“What I really want to say is, you should treat him better. Like I would. If I had him, I would tell him what he meant to me. And I would hold his hand and give him attention and probably spoil him a little more than necessary, but he’s Newt, he’s amazing, he deserves that. Yeah, he definitely does. He deserves to be loved, wholly and completely, and all I ask is that you do that for him. Because you want to have him, at least treat him how he should be treated. I know now that I won’t have him, ever, but. If I can’t make him happy, I could find peace in knowing that at least someone is.” 

Thomas felt like he was on-edge; his heart was pounding and his face was flushed, and he was so nervous and he didn’t know why. Alby was quiet for a long time, not helping calm Thomas’ nerves. Then, he just nodded. “Okay.” 

Thomas paused for a moment. 

“Okay?” he asked. 

“Okay.” Alby repeated. Then he just nodded, clasped Thomas on the arm, and walked away. 

Thomas just stood there. He felt… Dazed. He didn’t know what he had expected, but after all that, after all he had to say, he definitely hadn’t expected ‘Okay’. 

Thomas just stood there, shook his head, and started back out to where he had been previously sleeping, thinking only one word over and over again. 

“Okay”


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, lovlies. Last chapter of this one :) This story kinda had a soft, slow pace. It was nice and relaxing to write, definitely different from what I usually write XD I do take prompt requests, though. So if you have something you'd like for me to write, don't hesitate!! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters, just the idea!***

Newt was nowhere to be found the next morning. 

Alby wandered around the Glade, halfheartedly giving an order or two, but wouldn’t talk to anybody. Thomas worriedly poked at his food, watching Alby drag his feet back into the Homestead. He looked exhausted, depressed.

“Where in the world is Newt..?” he whispered more to himself than anyone else.

“Maybe he’s just sick,” Minho said through a mouthful. “He’s pretty small, I imagine it’d be easy.” 

Thomas just shook his head. “I don’t know.” 

Chuck eyed him. “And why not? Is there something you aren’t telling us?” 

Thomas looked at Chuck, then at Minho; both of whom had their eyes on him. Thomas broke under their gazes and shrugged. “I don’t know! Maybe. I just talked to Alby about something. No reason Newt shouldn’t be around.” 

Minho kicked him under the table. “What’d you do, shuckface?!” 

“I didn’t do anything! I just told him he should treat Newt better, nothing bad or anything!” Thomas said defensively, holding back any reaction to that kick. It actually hurt. 

Minho eyed him suspiciously. “That better be it.” 

Chuck rolled his eyes. “You expect me to believe that you actually backed off and offered advice to further their relationship?” 

Thomas threw his hands up. “I did! Ugh, I think I’m going to go find Newt, though. Something’s off.” 

Chuck made some comment about how Thomas wouldn’t give up that Thomas had the good grace to pretend he didn’t hear. Thomas wandered around the Homestead, then to the other keeper’s stations. Nothing. He decided to go to the first place he had planned on going. 

Quietly, he walked to their spot in the woods in the Deadheads. Sure enough, he was there, his face buried in his knees, which he was hugging close to his chest. “Newt?” Thomas asked carefully. 

Newt looked up and wiped his face; he wasn’t crying or anything, but his eyes were red like he had been. Thomas frowned, “Hey, can I sit?” 

Newt pulled a smile and nodded. Even his fake smiles gave Thomas butterflies. 

Thomas sat beside him, trying to keep a respectful distance. “What’s going on?” he asked gently. “You and Alby don’t look so good.” 

Newt shook his head. “Alby broke up with me this mornin’.” he said quietly. 

Thomas was shocked. “He did… what?! You’re kidding.” 

Newt shook his head, “I don’t know. Maybe we were just holding onto something that wasn’t there anymore. I guess he just realized it first,” he said, sounding so sad. 

Thomas had no idea what to do. ‘Is this my fault?...’ he thought, scooting a little closer. “Do you want some privacy?” 

He barely got the words out before Newt reached out and grabbed his hand. “No!” he looked up at him, relaxing a bit. “No, I’ve had plenty.” 

Thomas just nodded. 

Newt closed off the distance left between them, resting his head on Thomas’ shoulder. They didn’t speak, just sat. When the sun had fallen, Thomas finally spoke. “How do you feel?” 

“I guess… Free.” he said, smiling at Thomas a little. “He said he did it for me. And I guess he did,” he said, looking right at Thomas. 

Thomas felt like Newt had just casually reached in and physically stole his heart. Those bright, hopeful eyes and that devil’s grin. Thomas smiled, too. Because Alby had thought about what Thomas had said, about how he would’ve treated Newt. And Alby made a decision for Newt’s happiness, and not his own. 

Newt leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Thomas’. “Now that we have time, I don’t even know what to do with it. It was so rushed before, just trying to talk to you.” 

Thomas smiled a little. “I know what you mean. Why don’t we just start off with getting to know each other better?” 

Newt nodded, making Thomas do the same. “I like that.” he said, moving his head back onto Thomas’ shoulder. “We can start that tomorrow.” 

Thomas smiled and curled his hand over Newt’s. And so they just sat, quietly, heads turned up. 

Newt peered through the spaces in the leaves, trying to catch a glimpse of the stars between them, while Thomas was just trying to catch a glance of Newt.


End file.
